


Will You?

by SammyFlower



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i cant tag, its cute, semi post series, tiny tiny tiny bit naughty at the beginning but not enough to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: For Happy Endings Fic Exchange! To TinkNeverTalks <3 Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Happy Endings Exchange 2019





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).

His hand running down her bare back was intoxicating. The tips of his fingers traced her spine, shivers prickling her skin as she slowly blinked awake and her eyes adjusted to the light seeping in from her bedroom window. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” he said, his voice slightly croaky from his own sleep. His hand trailed up to her hair as he gently twirled a strand around his finger. Sam smiled contentedly as she rolled around to face him, the white sheet draping over her bare body. 

“Good morning,” she replied, examining his morning face. Lines from years of service peppered the corners of his eyes, and his hair had grown significantly grey since the day they had met but his eyes; his eyes were always so young and full of wonder. She wished she could read his eyes, know what he was thinking as he stared back at her, a small smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

A yawn escaped her, causing Jack to laugh at her expense. She gave him a look before glancing at the time. “I have to be on the base in an hour,” she groaned, shuffling underneath the blankets “and you fly out again tomorrow, don't you?” 

“Unfortunately. The big wigs in DC are riding my ass about this new warship.” He sighed, lifting the blanket to see her. She rolled her eyes. She’d be quite happy to stay home with him today.

She never seemed to tire of this, of being with him... If they even were together. She assumed the sex and the cross country visits meant they were but they’d both never spoken about what they were. As if that was something new, they were never able to communicate their feelings. Part of being in the military, she figured. Repress emotions in the name of duty. 

She rolled herself out of bed before she allowed herself to be caught up in her own thoughts and began to get ready for the day, all the while watching Jack out of the corner of her eye, wondering. 

Her day was mostly spent in her lab, tinkering with devices brought back from various planets. Until Landry called her into his office. 

“Colonel Carter, please, sit.” He motioned to her to sit down

“Thank you, General.” She replied, slightly uneasy, “Is there… something I can do for you?”   
“Actually, yes. As you have heard, Doctor Weir is no longer with us.” The General shifted, a pained expression flashing across his face, Sam looked down at her hands with a small nod before waiting for the General to continue “We would like you to go and lead the Atlantis expedition.” 

Sam sat for a moment, her mouth slight agape and her mind racing. They wanted  _ her?  _ But what about SG1? What about her duties here? She was still working with Area 51. What about Jack? 

“You don't have to make a decision now Colonel, but we need to know by the end of the week.” Sam thanked the General before asking to be excused. 

She had always wanted her own command, of course, she had. It's what she dreamt of since she joined the military. But she would leave so much behind. She would miss her team, her home,  _ him. _

She found herself walking to her office, stuck deep in thought as people passed her, not even acknowledging them. Once inside she sat down at her desk, glancing at a picture of SG1 on her desk then back at her blank computer screen. Was this something she wanted? Was this something she could actually refuse? The chance of a lifetime to live in another galaxy. Daniel would be pissed. She chuckled slightly as she imagined his reaction. 

Cam would be supportive, on the surface, but he’d worked so hard to get the team back together only for Sam to leave. She sighed as she leant on her fist, her body slumped over at the desk. 

“Ah! There you are, Samantha. We’ve been looking for you.” 

Sam looked up as she saw Teal’c and Vala walk into her lab, Vala grinning from ear to ear and holding a basketball. Sam sat up, her eyebrows raised in question. 

“Want to join us for a not so friendly game? Cam’s joining but Daniel has his nose so far stuck in a book, he didn’t even notice my cute little booty shorts.” Vala sighed, flicking her fringe out of her eyes and leaning over the desk to give Sam her iconic puppy dog eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes at Vala and chuckled “You know Daniel,” she sighed “I wish I could but I’ve got… I’ve got some stuff to work out.” 

“Is anything the matter Samantha?” Teal’c asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side in one of his usual mannerisms. She would miss him the most she supposed. He always knew what to say and when to be there for her. 

Sam smiled a sad smile and shook her head. “Nothing to worry about.” 

Vala gave a dramatic sigh and stood up straight, bouncing the ball once “Sure you don't want to verse the boys with me?” 

Sam chuckled again. Vala always knew how to make her laugh. “No, thank you.”

Vala pouted in response but shrugged and took Teal’c’s arm. Leading him out of her lab, Sam smiled after them before looking down at her desk again, knowing she’d already made her decision. 

That evening Jack pottered around her kitchen, cooking his famous “Mac and Cheese” whilst Sam sat at the table, her head resting on one hand and the other tapping on the table. 

“What’s up?” Jack asked, stirring the food in the pot. 

Sam looked up at him, her heart racing as she tried to find the words. After a moment she sighed and dropped her hands into her lap. “I’ve been asked to go to Atlantis. To lead.” 

Jack paused, a small frown forming between his brows before he turned the pot off and sat down next to her. “Is this… is this something you want?”

She smiled a soft smile and reach out to take his hand. “It is. But Jack, we need to establish some things here.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, what are we, for one? I mean we never actually spoke about it. We just jumped into bed together. And you know I love you but…” she stopped herself, realising what she had said. 

Jack grinned his sly cheeky grin, which made her blush even more. “Sam, you know I’m a man of very few words, but one thing I can say is that I love you.” 

Internally she was screaming, her heart pounding as if it were trying to escape. She hoped she was containing it but her grin which spread from ear to ear was saying otherwise. 

He continued. “In fact, that’s kind of why I brought this…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and placed it on the table in front of her. She gasped. Her hands covered her mouth as her eyes prickled with the threat of tears. 

“Jack…” she managed, looking at him before looking back at the box.

“I got a bad knee so don’t make me get down otherwise I won’t get back up again.” He chuckled, moving down on one knee anyway before taking the box and popping it open, “Will you, Samantha… marry me?” 


End file.
